If you Just Smile
by Vikki3775
Summary: "Hey, how come you don't smile?" Finn asked bluntly. She shrugged. "I just don't feel the need to." Finn hates coffee, But his brother always finds a way for him do go; to his dismay. Now? He's finding every reason to go. Finchel AU! My first real one shot!


**Hey guys! So here's the deal…**

I live like five minutes away from a Dunkin Doughnuts and me and my family always visit at least three times a day (we're sort of coffee fanatics). There's this one dude that makes the best damn coffee ever, but doesn't smile. I've tried many attempts to get him to at least grin but he never does. So I've decided to make a one-shot out of this situation. Enjoy!

~Vikki3775

* * *

_**You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile…  
**_  
For years Finn Hudson never understood the concept of coffee.

_Like…ever_.

When he was a kid, he watched adults and even teenagers drink the caffeinated beverage. It wasn't until his late teens that he decided to try it himself.

And he absolutely _hated_ it.

He didn't know if it was the strong aftertaste, or the smell on a person's breath that often lasts for days, but he's never found an appeal for it. He's tried dousing it with milk, cream, sugar, cinnamon, whipped cream; anything.

But _nothing_.

His family appears to be the exact opposite though. Since he lives in New York with his step brother and his boyfriend, they always find a way to convince him to buy their beverages.

So that's how he ended up second in line at the same familiar dunkin doughnuts café that's around the corner from his apartment.

"Hi my name is Rachel, what can I get for you sir?" A feminine voice said softly, snapping him out of his reverie. When he focused his eyes towards the girl across the counter, he was instantly awestruck.

She had long brunette hair that contained a bang that covers one eye. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing the brown apron that he knows all too well. He's never noticed her before so he guesses that she's new to the staff. He basically knows every employee by heart so-

"Um…sir?" She questions, a frown on her face. He looks at her.

"S-Sorry." He stammers. "Um…I'll have a medium French vanilla latte with whipped cream and skimmed milk." She tapped down the orders as he was explaining. When she nodded for him to go on, he continued. "I'll also have a hot apple cider and a festive sugar cookie." Finn said, pointing to the bakery shelf behind her petite frame. She looks up at him.

"Will that be all?" When he nodded, he watched as she soon went about and prepared everything that he ordered as if she was so familiar with the shop. When she finished, she placed them on the counter and collected the money that the freckled giant gave her.

"Thank you, have a nice day." He smiled.

"You too." She nodded in response and called for the next person in line before Finn could ask for her full name.

At the end of the day, he ended up leaving the coffee shop in a trance; because of the brunettes beauty and because he remembered that she didn't smile back.

* * *

You'd expect an average guy to never want to visit that coffee shop again because of what happened a week ago, but for Finn, it was the opposite. He ignored Kurt and Blaine's questioning glances when _he_ offered to get their coffees before he met up at their apartment for breakfast.

He just _had_ to see her.

He wasn't sure if it was the fact that she looks so small and focused behind the counter, or that she never smiled back when he wished her a great day, but he just had see her again.

He isn't being arrogant or anything, but usually when he smiles at other people; especially girls, they usually smile back. His mom always said that it's the "Hudson charm" that always gets the girls going, but based on what he saw last week, he doesn't really believe that to be true anymore.

Finn walks into the shop again and widens his eyes in surprise at the long line that almost leads outside the front door. Of course this is what's expected from New Yorkers, but it still caught him off guard a bit.

So that's where he stood for about ten minutes before Rachel called from another counter and said that she could take other orders from where she was standing. As if on cue, Finn rushed towards the next counter; being first in line to order from the expressionless brunette.

"Hi. Um, can I have a-"

"French vanilla latte with whipped cream, hot apple cider, and a festive sugar cookie?" She asked; one eyebrow raised. He gaped at her in shock.

"H-How did you kno-"

"I know all of my regular customers." She says as the puts in his order. She grabs two medium cups. "It'll be ready in two minutes." And with that she was off to work. Being the daring man that he is, Finn took this sign as an opportunity to strike a conversation with her and to hopefully get her to smile.

"Yeah, well this isn't usually what I order." When Rachel furrows her eyebrows; eyes questioning, he continues explaining frantically. "Yeah, I get this stuff for my step brother and his boyfriend." As the brunette fills one cup with Apple cider, she looks at him; eyes swirling with strong emotion. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah I'm sort of their pack mule." He said sheepishly. Her brown orbs morphed into an amused emotion at the statement, but her face remained expressionless as ever. She didn't respond as she was finishing up Kurt's latte so the freckled giant took this as a way of ignoring him. He sighed in disappointment and grabbed the café items after giving a tip and paying. He gave her a small smile. "Thanks again."

When he got a nod yet again as a response, he simply turned around and tried his best not to look too dejected as he exited the shop. Little did he know, a certain someone watched him walk out in silence.

* * *

"Finn! Where are you?! Blaine and I have been extremely worried! I was five seconds from calling mo-"

"Kurt I'm fine." He interrupted exasperatedly. "There was a fire in an apartment complex not to far away from mine. They called me to come help."

"Yeah but it's two in the morning!" He continues to screech. Finn sighed and rubbed his face with his hand as he approached the seemingly familiar café that was apparently open for twenty four hours. As he snuck a look into the building to see if anyone was actually there at that moment, he spotted the same emotionless brunette wiping down the cafe tables.

"Kurt, Kurt. I've gotta go. I'm fine. Please don't call mom." And with that, he hung up.

The sound of him opening the door of the coffee shop caught the attention of the girl for a second before she wiped her hands on her apron and made her way back towards the counter.

"Hey." He smiled. "How come you're working so late?" She cleared her throat.

"I do over time sometimes." Was her simple reply. He nodded slowly and looked down at the counter in front of him while tried to think of ways the break the ice and hopefully break a smile on her beautiful face.

"W-What are you doing here this late?" A quiet voice asked. It wasn't until Finn looked up at her that he realized the small voice was hers.

"Oh um… I sort of had to help extinguish a fire a few blocks down. I-I'm sort of a firefighter." She nodded.

"…Well what would you like?" She asked as she started turning on the coffee machines again.

_'For you to smile.'_ He thought as she looked at him again. He shook his head.

"You don't have to make me coffee. I actually hate it. Um… is there a way that you can make me a hot tea instead? It pretty chilly out." She nodded and soon got to work. By the time she was finished, he paid her and looked around the small quaint shop before sitting down at a stool close to the counter. The brunettes eyes widened in surprise; taken aback. He grinned at her.

"I think I'll just stay here for awhile. I have work in three hours and you look like you could use some company."

She shook her head fast."No, No I'm fine. You don't have to do that."

"But I want to. Can I?" He asked raising an eyebrow. She sighed.

"Yeah if you want to." Finn smiled wide. "Cool."

Silence fell among them for a while until the freckled firefighter said, "Hey Rachel can I ask you a question?" She nodded.

"How come you don't smile?" Finn asked bluntly. After two minutes she shrugged. "I just don't feel the need to." She said as if it was simple. But Finn knew better. Instead of pushing for more information from her, he smiles and says, "I bet you have a beautiful smile." Suddenly the sides of her mouth twitched upwards as if she was about to grin in his direction. Her cheeks started changing into a light shade of crimson in which made Finn smile bigger; if that was actually possible.

"T-Thanks but-" She cleared her throat and looked down at the counter between them. "I just don't smile. Not anymore." She mumbled the last two words quietly as if she almost didn't want him to hear it. But he did, and he wanted to know why she doesn't smile anymore. Seeing the deep emotion in her eyes, he decided to move on to another subject.

"...Okay, well why don't we play a gam-"

"How come you're so nice to me?" She asked abruptly, frowning. Finn; taken aback, widened his eyes a bit before answering.

"I just thought that you needed a friend." He said softly, smiling. "Plus, you're helping me escape my fashion obsessed brother." At this she grinned. She grinned! Finn used all the will that he had to not jump up and down in victory. Now if only he could make her smile...

Almost as if she knew what he was thinking her grin vanished immediately and her eyes went back to its stony hardness again. He sighed.

"So… what should we do now?"

* * *

"Finn, are you listening to me? Finn!"

"Wh- What?"

"I'm talking to you! Did you even listen to what I said?"

"Yeah Kurt! Y-you said…" Finn frowned and his voice drifted off as he tried to remember what his brother said seconds ago. But it was just so difficult because he couldn't get the familiar brunette out of his head.

"Finn!"

"Kurt, honey maybe you should be a little less harsh towards Finn." Blaine reasons quietly. "You can obviously see that he's distracted by something right now."

"No he isn't." Kurt argued, shaking his head. "He would've told me if something was bothering him. We're close like that." The three adults approached Dunkin Doughnuts and walked in. Suddenly, Finn perked up.

"Hey guys, why don't I get our orders and y-you guys can go get a seat." He offered quickly as his eye contact directed towards the coffee counters the whole time. Kurt narrowed his eyes suspiciously but before he could question Finn's sudden chivalry, Blaine responded,  
"Sure thanks man."

When the couple found a table, they took a seat and the fashion designer examined his step-brother thoroughly as he waited on the line eagerly.

"See he's perfectly fine...Kurt?"

"No." He shook his head. "Something's not right here. Finn is never this ecstatic about going to a coffee shop since he _hates_ coffee. Plus, haven't you noticed that he's been volunteering to get our coffee for the past few weeks?" He looked over his fiancés shoulder again. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Well…maybe he's starting to like coffee." Kurt scoffed. "Just…lets not bother him okay? Plus we still need to talk about the venue plans for our pending wedding." That snapped him out of it.

"Yes! Finally Blaine you actually want to discuss with me about our venue plans! Ok so…" Blaine sighed in relief as his lover dropped the subject; both adults unaware of the familiar freckled boy talking bashfully to the brunette behind the counter.

* * *

"Hey." Finn said softly as he approached the counter. Recognizing the voice, Rachel looked up and nodded at the tall, freckled acquaintance as she started setting up his order before he ordered himself.

"Before I make your brother and brother-in-law's orders, do you want te-"

"I was wondering…w-would you like to go roller skating with me on Friday?" He interrupted while looking down bashfully; playing with his hands. Since he was all of a sudden focused on his large hands, the firefighter missed the shocked expression on the brunettes face as she stood there for a second before continuing to work. When he didn't get an answer, he looked up and saw that she was placing his order down in silence.

Finally she said, "I'm sorry I don't go on da-"

"No, no it's not a date!" He said hurriedly as he pulled the cash out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I just thought you would like to hang out. You seemed stressed the last time I talked to you and it would be fun." He smiled. After a moment of silence between the two; excluding the impatient groans of the customers behind him, she responded.

"Fine. I'll meet you there." And with that she called, "next customer!"

The beam on his face didn't disappear throughout the whole time during breakfast. Both Kurt and Blaine were basically looking at him like he was crazy but he really didn't care. He took short glances at her as the petite brunette made her way around her workspace easily; averting his gaze when she caught him looking at her. All he knew is that Friday night was going to be amazing.

* * *

Okay when he said that their bowling/friend, thing was going to be amazing, that was an understatement. He's never felt as connected as he was with her that night.

It started when they met up at the rink. The freckled boy was obviously nervous due to the fact that he's about to hang with one of the most beautiful girls that he's ever seen and the fact that he can't skate at all.

_Like at all_.

He knows he stepped in it as soon as the words "_skating_" escaped his lips, but he couldn't help it. He was mesmerized by her...

When they reached each other and got their skates on, they made their way to the rink (or in better terms, Rachel made her way to the rink while Finn rolled behind in an awkward, uncoordinated way).

"Finn are you alright?" The brunette asked for the millionth time that night. Finn nodded and panted as he grasped the wall.

"Yeah um…" he sighed and finally relented. "Rach I've got to tell you something."

"Let me guess, you can't skate, can you?" He blushed and shook his head. Suddenly, she glided towards him on her skates with ease and she grabbed his hands gently in hers.

"That's fine Finn. I'll teach you." He grinned uneasily.

"Are you sure? I mean this probably isn't considered as fun for you and I'm so sorry. I'm a tall klutz that can't skate for any-"

"Finn, Finn!" Rachel said; amusement lacing in her tone. "It's fine. I'm actually having fun." The firefighter looked down at her in awe and smiled.

"Y-You are?" He stammered. She nodded eagerly as a small grin formed on her face. Just as fast as it appeared, it disappeared and she cleared her throat.

"Ok now, all you have to do is bend your knees slightly, use one skate at a time and roll to and fro with both your skates." She demonstrated in front of him. "For a useful tip, don't forget to keep your knees slightly bended or you'll loose your balance. Here I'll hold your hands." She exclaimed as she squeezed his large hands and started skating backwards slowly like a pro.

After about two minutes of guidance, Finns smile stretched wider when he thought that he was getting the hang of it.

"Hey, I'm doing it!" He said as Rachel nodded in agreement. He was so excited about the whole situation that he forgot one rule.

He wasn't supposed to jinx it.

It happened all to fast for both of them to keep track. One minute he's smiling at a grinning Rachel and the next he's tripping, and then falling; Rachel falling after; causing him to land on top of her on the floor.

"Shit! Oh my gosh, Rach I'm so sorry!"

It wasn't until a few rushed apologies later that he noticed her shaking. When he pulled some hair out of her face, he then noticed that she was laughing.

_Laughing_.

It was more like a soft giggle but she still had a grin on her face and her eyes said it all: amusement and happiness. Being devoured with joy, he took a chance and started tickling at her sides.

"You think this is funny, huh?" He laughed as she squirmed and giggled a little louder. It was like music to his ears.

When he finally felt like she had enough of laughing, he got up carefully, leaned against the closest wall and tried to help her up.

Sensing his difficulty, Rachel helped herself up and straightened out her hair as she looked down at the ground shyly.

Suddenly, an idea popped in his head. "Hey, you wanna go get ice cream?"

* * *

"So you're a vegan?"

"Yeah. My dads wanted me to be a vegetarian but I swore to be a vegan instead. It's a healthier lifestyle." She exclaimed as they took a stroll through Central Park.

"Wait, dads?" She nodded and looked up at him; a soft look in her eyes.

"Yeah my dads were gay."

He gulped. "Were?" She sighed.

"Yeah. My papa, Leroy was beaten to death by these jackass homophobes and my dad, Hiram is in rehab for alcohol abuse." She said desolately; looking down at the ground. Finns breath caught in his throat as he instantly took a seat at the closest bench around; taking in what she just revealed to him.

"Um…Finn? Are you alright? You're looking a little pa-" before she could finish the sentence, Finn jumped up out of the wooden seat and pulled her into a warm hug.

"Rach, Rach I'm so sorry ." He repeated as he pulled her tighter in his arms. After a while of embracing, they pulled apart. She nodded as they sat back down again.

"Rachel I don't know everything about you, but I do know how you feel. My step brother Kurt was bullied endlessly throughout his years of high school, up to the point that someone threatened to kill him." He spit out bitterly as his jaw clenched in anger. He looked up at her.

"Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that…I don't believe in violence against gay people at all and if something bad like that happened to Kurt I…" he choked as he wiped his tears quickly "…I wouldn't know what to do. I'm so sorry; about both of your parents."

Rachel sniffled and looked up at him with teary eyes. "Thank you." She whispered. They hugged again.

* * *

"Finn, honey are you alright? You've been spacing out all day."

Finn nodded and smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine mom."

"No he isn't Carole. For the past few weeks, all Finn has been doing was stare into space with that dopey look on his face!" Kurt exclaimed exasperatedly as he gestured towards an unfazed Finn.

"The only time I see my Finny with a face like that is when…honey do you have a girlfriend?" Finns eyes widened, alert.

"N-No mom! What makes you think I have a girlfriend?" He feigned surprise and cursed himself for the easy giveaways.

"Well I just th-" A ring echoed through the apartment; coming from the phone of Finn. He sighed in relief when he realized who was calling.

"Uh…someone's calling I've got to take this." he said as he rose from his seat and left; ignoring the "we'll talk about this later" comments from his mom and Kurt. He answered.

"Hey Rach." He said softly. "What's up?" He frowned when he heard a sniffle at the other end.

"Nothing. Um…can you come over? I sort of need a friend right now." Feeling highly concerned and nervous, Finn rushed out of the kitchen towards the front door and already started grabbing his coat.

"Sure, Sure I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thanks." She said quietly and hung up. The plaid shirted giant strides quickly towards his mom's dining room. "Mom? I've gotta go. T-There's a fire and the people at the station need me."

"Why would they call you? It's your day off today." Kurt piped in suspiciously. A cold sweat grew on the back of his neck as he reached back and rubbed it.

"W-Well Sam b-broke his shoulder so I'll have to come in and replace him today." He stammered as he avoided his brothers scrutinizing gaze. Carole nodded slowly.

"Ok…well call me as soon as the fires out okay?" When he nodded, kissed her cheek and left, she turned towards her step son.

"See what I mean Carole?!" I'm not crazy."

"I see." She nodded. "I know my son. He has the same exact expression on his face that Christopher had on his when we were married." She smiled. "My son's in love."

"The question is, who is it?" Kurt said frowning.

* * *

"Hey Rach." He said softly when she let him in. He frowned when he saw tear tracks on her cheeks. "Hey, hey hey, what's wrong?"

She sniffled and lead him to her couch. When they both sat down, she choked out, "Today was my Papa's birthday".

"Oh Rach," he said softly as he pulled her into a hug.

"And you know what really irks me? My own father probably doesn't remember because he's too focused on popping bottles at a local bar." She murmured against his shirt coldly as he still held her. They pulled apart.

"Well think about it this way. He's in a better place now. I mean…the way it happened was bad, but he's safe a-and happy." He said smiling slightly. She looked at him in awe.

"You're a really good friend; my best friend, you know?" Finn blushed.

"Nah, that's not tr-"

"Yes it is. Nobody that I know is so optimistic about things like you are. Thank you." She said as she reached forward to kiss him on the cheek. She blushed when they pulled apart.

"Um…one of our traditions for birthdays was to bake sugar cookies and watch our favorite movies." She looked down shyly. "Since my dad's in rehab I have no one to celebrate with. Would you like to do it with me?" She asked looking into his eyes. The sympathetic boy tried not to stare lovingly into the brunette's eyes; in fear of getting lost in them. He smiled wide.

"Ok."

* * *

"Sup, Rach." Finn said as he walked towards the counter in stride. If someone asked him a month ago if he talked to Rachel yet or if he even knew her name, he would have absolutely no idea what that person would be talking about. For the past few weeks, they've been hanging around each other and just enjoying life. Some days were bad; when Rachel would have memories of her dads. But others were good; like when they went to the park, the movies and the many, many visits at the coffee shop.

"Hi Finn." She grinned. Oh and another thing? Rachel's grinning more. She still hasn't shown him her pearly whites yet, but he hopes that one day she will.

He yawned. "So what should do in this here shop?" He checks his watch. "I have work in two hours so I'll just stay here with you." He yawned again, and Rachel frowned.

"Finn you're obviously tired. You should be sleepi-" she stopped speaking once she saw the _'no way that's gonna happen' _expression on his face. She grinned shyly. "Fine. You can stay." Finn smiled wide.

Rachel prepared his favorite tea as Finn grabbed the tv remote and started flipping through the channels on the wall tv. When he saw the NFL channel appear on screen, he stopped; watching on in interest.

Rachel put his tea down in front of him and looked at the same tv screen.

"NFL again? Geez Finn you need to find some variety." He turned towards her and smirked.

"Like what, your soap operas? No thank you. Plus, you dig sports too." She sighed.

"Yeah, but I don't want to watch the Giants lose on a loop from start to finish all of the time." Finn straightened up and looked towards her in disbelief.

"Y-You're a giants fan?" He asked, eyes wide. Confused by his odd behavior, the brunette nodded slowly. Suddenly he jumped up; pulling her with him and twirled her around in his arms.

"Yes! I finally found someone who actually likes the Giants!" He exclaimed excitedly as they pulled apart. "All of my friends and family members are Jets fans and I hate it. You're the only one who isn't." He frowned. "Wait, what's you're favorite basketball team?" Rachel rubbed her chin in thought.

"It's between the Clippers and the Knicks." He nodded in agreement. "What's your favorite baseball team?"

"Um… I don't really watch a lot of baseball but I would say the Yankees...What?" She asked incredulously when he saw the expression on his face.

"Seriously? They haven't won a proper game in years!"

"Oh yeah? Well what's your favorite team?"

"The Mets." He shrugged. She walked closer to him and crossed her arms sassily.

"And what makes you think that they're better."

"Cause' they are, it's true." He walked even closer to her; a smirk on his face.

"What do I have to do to change your mind?" He husked out, faces now close together. She shook her head.

"You can't." She whispered.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Just watch me." He said leaning even closer; so that they're noses touch.

"You'll have to catch me first." And with that she started running across the shop; giggling at his expression.

"We'll just see about that!" He said as he grabbed her gently from the waist an pulled her against his chest; smiling widely as her laughs echoed throughout the room.

Little did they know, someone was watching from the outside; jaw dropped open.

* * *

_'Hey, Finn whatcha doing?'_

**'Nothing. Just sitting here with my mom, Burt and Kurt for our monthly morning brunch.'**

'_Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were busy!' _

**"No, no it's fine, really. We have these all-"  
**  
"Hey Finn who are you texting? You've been focused on that phone the whole time." Burt asked curiously, while taking a small bite of Kurt's "healthy breakfast cuisine." Finn almost laughed at the grimace on his face when he swallowed.

"Yeah Finn, who are you talking to?" Kurt repeated; a teasing tone in his voice.

"Um…I was just talking to Puck, hey!" Finn yelled as he reached for the phone that was stolen from his step brother. Kurt scanned through the texts; a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Who's 'Rach', Finn?" He asked simply. All eyes were on him as he tried to avert his gaze from everyone else.

"K-Kurt give me my phone back! I don't go searching through your text messages."

"Finny, what is he talking about. You don't have a girlfriend do you? Because you would've told me right?" Carole asked softly; examining her nervous son.

He shook his head. "N-No mom. I don't have a girlfriend. He's a guy and he's my friend." Kurt scoffed.

"Oh really?" He put the phone down on the table. "Then who was that, that I saw last week in which you were hanging out with at twelve o'clock in Dunkin Doughnuts?"

"Kurt maybe you should-"

"No, no I want to hear this." The suddenly excited mother interrupted Blaine as she looked at her stepson. "What did you see Kurt?"

"Oh nothing." He sighed. "Just a little titling banter between him and a short brunette, in which contained laughs hugs and an almost kiss."

"Kurt that's not true and you know it!" Finn said stubbornly.

"And you know what's funny? I did a little research and it appears that he was allegedly "hanging out" with the same cashier from the Dunkin Doughnuts around the corner. What was her name again? Rachel?" Carole gasped; eyes widened.

"Is that true Finny? You're dating Rachel?"

"No mom! I'm not dating anyone! What Kurt's saying is lies!"

"He's got quite a bit of evidence if you ask me." Burt piped in, earning a glare in his direction. Finn sighed.

"Fine. She's a girl but she's just my friend. We're not dating."

"See! I told you it was a girl!" Carole squealed happily; reaching out a hand towards Burt. "Pay up honey." Sighing, the man handed her five bucks. Finns eyes widened; jaw dropped.

"Wait, what? You guys bet on me? Mom!"

"Sorry honey." She apologized sheepishly. "But I know my son and this was good money."

"Yeah for you." Burt grumbled. Blaine patted him on the back.

"I can't believe you guys."

"Whatever, so when are we gonna meet her?"

"Why do you guys need to meet her? It's not like she's my girlfriend."

"Yet." Kurt snickered. Finn glared at him.

"We just want to meet her." Burt said, trying to appease his stubborn wife.

"Fine." He huffed.

* * *

"Finn are you sure they'll like me? I mean-"

"Rachel. They were basically jumping for joy when I told them you'd be coming to celebrate thanksgiving with us. It's fine. Plus, my mom made this whole vegan recipe for you and it would be a shame if you didn't go."

"She made a meal just for me?" He smiled and nodded. "Come on." He says as he grabs her hand and gently pulls her towards his brother's apartment door. After about two knocks, Kurt's appears; guiding them both towards the living room.

"Hey mom." Finn said softly hugging her. After embracing his mom and nodding in greeting at Blaine and Burt, he turns towards the shy brunette behind him. He steps to the side, exposing her.

"Guys this is Rachel Berry, my friend, and Rachel this is my mom Carole, her husband Burt, my brother Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine."

"It's nice to meet you all." She said as she shook the male's hands. When she got to the mother, she was taken aback when she was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"It's nice to meet you too sweetie. You look beautiful." She said, looking at her dress. Rachel grinned.

"Thank you." Kurt cleared his throat to get their attention. "Ok guys dinner's ready!"

* * *

"So Rachel, where are you from?"

"Columbus, Ohio."

"That's cool! We lived in Lima Ohio!" Burt piped in.

"Yeah I heard. Finn told me." She looked at him as he took a sip of wine.

"Mrs. Hudson, this dinner was absolutely delicious." Carole beamed.

"Thank you sweetie, and please call me Carole." Rachel grinned.

"So Rachel, what do you like to do?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. The brunette swallowed before answering.

"Um…I like to read, watch my favorite movies and I love broadway."

"Seriously!?" Kurt's jaw dropped open. "Oh my gosh! Isn't funny girl and Wicked the best plays you've ever seen?!" She squealed.

"Yes! I used to go with my dads all of the time."

"Dads?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah dads. They were…gay." She said quietly. Silence overtook everyone as they sent sympathetic glances towards her. Kurt cleared his throat.

"Well I have to say that you have a magnificent taste in the arts! We'll get along just fine!" She grinned and nodded. Finn stood up and grabbed his plate.

"Well I'm gonna go do the dishes so…"

"Oh I'll help!" Rachel offered; standing up also and following him to the kitchen. Putting the plates in the sink, and running water, Finn turned towards the barista and smiled.

"Rach, you don't have to hel-"

"No, No really I want to help."

"Baby, please I can do it myself, you're a guest." He said softly; almost unaware of the pet name he called her. Awkward silence filled the air until she spoke up.

"No I refuse. How about you wash, and I'll dry?" She offered, grabbing a dish rag. Finn gulped and nodded silently as they did the dishes.

* * *

"Hey, I've got something to show ya. Follow me."

"Um…ok." Rachel said as he led her towards the front door.

"Mom! Rachel and I are going out for some air. We'll be back!" He called as he exited the apartment; the brunette in tow. He turned towards her.

"There's a wonderful view on Kurt's roof that I love to sneak out and see sometimes." They climb the stairs.

"Oh. Do you do this with him?"

"No." He responded as they reached the last flight of steps. "I usually go alone, but I think that'll change from now on." He winked at her. She blushed.

They approached the door. "Ok, well here we are." They walk towards the end of the roof and just gazed at the stars. Chilly summer breezes drifted through the air; causing Rachel to shiver. Almost immediately, Finn notices and takes off his sweater jacket; draping it around her shoulders. She grins in thanks.

"Finn since you trust me enough to show me this beautiful view, I have to tell you something." She took a deep shaky breath. "I trust you and you're a great friend." He smiled at her.

"What's eating you up Rach?" She sighed.

"You know how I have this bang over my eye." She said; gesturing towards the small piece of hair. He nodded. She took a deep breath. "Well, I usually don't get this…but I had to because…just look." The petite brunette pulls back her bang to reveal a deep scar that starts from the tip of her forehead to the middle of her eye lid. He could tell alone that it's been recent, since he noticed that it still had that redness around it and the stitches look fresh. The firefighter gasped.

"My dad…he was drunk a-and we got in an argument." She swallowed hard and her eyes filled with tears. "H-He go so angry t-that, he threw a beer bottle at me." Her voice cracked; breaking Finns heart more and more inside. "I had to go to the hospital alone, and when I came back, he was just passed out. H-He didn't even remember putting this permanent scar on his own daughter!" She spit out; tears streaming down. "Days like these, I just want to lock myself up and die because I don't see any positive to life anymore. I work my ass off to pay for my fathers treatment, I have and ugly face, and no one loves me!" She sobbed hard; letting all of her feelings out. Feeling his own eyes start to fill with tears, Finn pulled her into his embrace, kissed her head and spoke comforting words to her.

"Shhh. It's ok sweetie. Let it out." When her sobs subsided to just sniffles, he held her head between his hands and brushed her bang away; exposing the wound.

"Don't you ever say that about yourself. You are beautiful. There's no way around it." He said firmly, wiping her tears away. He kissed her scar gently. "And don't say that no one loves you. I do." He whispered; amazing himself. After all this time, he ignored his extra feelings and connections towards the girl in front of him. He blamed it on being single and sad, but in reality, he was in love with her in every way. The way she blushes when he compliments her, her grins that stretch out a mile; the way she knows him so well, and much more things that he can't even describe. He decides to show it to her instead, by kissing her softly, yet firmly on the lips. He can feel the warmth and sparks radiating off of both of them in that moment and nothing ever felt nicer. When they pulled apart, Finn opens his eyes and leans his forehead against hers.

"You're loved. You may not believe it, but you are. You're beautiful too. Don't let life damage you like your father has." He whispered; kissing her wound once again. When he pulled apart from her, he expected her to nod and just say "yes" but what he didn't expect was a beaming smile on her face that lit up the sky even more. It was one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen. He must've said that out loud, because she suddenly blushed and said thank you. He then smiled just as wide as her; their expressions matching. He pecked her lips.

"See? Life is still worthwhile if you just smile."

"No." She shook her head; smiling at the allusion. "It's worthwhile because of you."

* * *

**There ya go folks! This was so beautiful to me! I absolutely enjoyed writing this.**

**A/N: I know it's sort of late, but did you guys see the last ever episode of glee? I swear I cried so hard, I was afraid my mom was gonna come in and help me breathe! It was so beautiful. Though I have some things that I would like to change during the finally, it was still beautiful in the end. I will always be a gleek!**

**PS: If you guys have questions to ask me or your own personal comment about my **story or the last episode of glee, feel free! I'd love to answer you. Bye!

~Vikki3775 


End file.
